


I’ll Be Standing Here by You

by sperrywink



Category: Magic Mike XXL (2015)
Genre: Brief Kissing With Women, Cooper Anderson Glee shout-out (blink and you miss it), M/M, Meditation, Post-Movie(s), Recreational Drug Use, sex while high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Myrtle Beach, Ken meditates on Andre's words and his whole life changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll Be Standing Here by You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/gifts).



> This story would not have been written or completed without the pact I made with turps. So thank you, darling, you are the best.

Ken couldn’t get Andre’s words out of his head. As the sun rose and he watched the colors bleed into the sky, it sparked through his brain as he meditated on the beach.

Healers. 

He could see the truth in it from his past experience, it fit into his ethos, and was part of the reason he studied Reiki. He wanted to help people. He loved acting, but if it wasn’t going to happen for him, he wanted to do something worthwhile instead, at least worthwhile to him. He had fallen into stripping by accident, but what he had done with it, the good he had brought into the world, that was all on him. He had fought to only put positive energy out there, and he had gotten it back in droves. 

But it was more than that. It wasn’t only healing for the women, it was healing for him too, particularly after Mercedes had left him. He had thought they had something true and lasting, that they were on the same wavelength, but then Mercedes didn’t find him enough on his own. They had tried monogamy, and had failed. Not just failed, but imploded.

He wasn’t a jealous man; he would have agreed to not being exclusive again, but Mercedes was having none of it. She said he would never be satisfied since he had asked for monogamy in the first place. Maybe she was right, but he couldn’t help feeling that he had been the only one losing out in the end. Mercedes got to do all the playing of the field she wanted, while he was left alone. Again.

But talking with Andre, and experiencing this last ride with the guys was transforming for him. The future was wide open, yes, but that didn’t mean he would be facing it alone or without support. He didn’t have Mercedes, but he could have friends even if he followed a new path. He might not ever get any more work as an actor, but that didn’t mean he had no options for the future, or no options that would be fulfilling and soul-satisfying.

Which brought him back to healing. As he let his mind empty of thoughts and worries, the last to leave was that word, and in its wake were peace and serenity.

As he felt his mind unquiet, and reenter the world around him, he felt peace and hopefulness for the first time since he had meditated on the beach on the way to Myrtle Beach. Ideas were firing rapidly through his brain, and he was almost overwhelmed by the possibilities open to him. He had a good nest egg saved up, which might be just what he needed to seed a new life, a new direction.

Ken stretched back into standing, and did a slow sun salutation to welcome the day fully. Then he walked back to his apartment.

He had some thinking and research to do.

* * *

* * *

After breaking out the calculator app on his phone and crunching some numbers after trawling nursing and medical college websites, Ken sighed in frustration. Not only was Miami expensive, so was college. His nest egg wouldn’t see him through, which meant dancing while he was in school, which was doable, but he wanted to give college his all if he was going to do it. One thing the last ride had shown him was that things worth doing were worth going all in on.

Looking around his apartment, which felt too big without Mercedes and her messy stuff, Ken began considering what kept him in Miami. Tito was off making mobile yogurt, Richie was in Savannah with Nancy Davidson, Ernie was still around, but was talking about moving to North Carolina to be with his brother, and Mike was in Tampa.

Ken sat up straight. Tampa. Tampa was definitely cheaper than Miami, he still had ties there besides Mike, which meant a social life, and maybe college would be cheaper there, living expenses surely would be. Smiling, Ken started gathering all his papers together; planning a road trip was in order. He could check out campuses, pick up some brochures, and maybe talk to some actual college counselors. He was sure there were career placement people at colleges, so they should be able to help him decide what the best fit was for him.

Picking up his phone and closing out of the calculator, he dialed Mike’s number. Mike answered with a casual, “Ken!”

“Mike, hey man.”

“What’s up?”

Ken said, “I have a favor to ask. I’m going to be in Tampa at the end of the week for a few days. Can I crash with you?”

“Sure thing. What brings you back to town?”

‘I’d rather discuss it in person, man. It’s deep.”

Mike said, “Okay, whatever, man, you know you’re always welcome.”

“Thanks, that means a lot to me. I’ll see you Wednesday.”

“Sounds good. Hey, I gotta go. Salvador is back with lunch. I’ll see you then.”

“Thanks.”

* * *

* * *

Ken got an early start Wednesday for the four hour drive back to Tampa. As he crossed the state with the wind blowing through his hair through the open window, he felt excitement and anticipation the likes of which he hadn’t felt since the Tide commercial came through all those years ago.

As he drove through the familiar streets of Tampa, passing the old Club Xquisite building, he felt waves of nostalgia. He had enjoyed some good times here. Miami was great, moving there had felt like making it at the time, but he should have known Dallas was full of fake promises.

As he pulled onto the community college campus, he drove around. It was near the airport, but still only a fifteen minute drive to the beach, which was nice. It was also kind of bucolic for all that it was in the middle of Tampa. He found the admissions office and parked nearby.

Centering himself, he closed his eyes on a deep inhale, and on the exhale opened them to walk inside. He wanted to hear what they had to say with an open heart.

* * *

* * *

Later when he was heading to dinner and meeting Mike, Ken was brimming with energy and excitement. It was obvious it would be hard; he hadn’t been in school for over a decade, but everything they said had felt right. He could be a healer and change lives. It felt good to realize that. 

He pulled into the beachside restaurant, and saw Mike leaning against his truck playing with his phone. Smiling, he parked next to Mike’s truck, and got out to give him a hug. As they headed into the restaurant, Mike asked, “So are you gonna tell me what brings you to town? Or is it still a big ole mystery?”

“Mike, my man, you’ve inspired me. All of you have. I saw the sun rise over Myrtle Beach and had an epiphany, man, an epiphany.”

“That still doesn’t tell me…, all right, I’ll ask. What kind of epiphany?”

“A healer, Mike. I want to be a healer. I’m looking at nursing schools.” Ken laughed at the incredulous look on Mike’s face. “I know, man. Crazy, right? But it feels right.”

“What about acting?”

“I still love it, you know that, but the future looks tedious instead of joyful when I put that as my path, particularly if all I am going to be doing is Youtube videos.”

Mike huffed out a laugh. “Only you, Ken. But what does this have to do with Tampa? You live in Miami now.”

“Well, that’s what I wanted to get your opinion on. I’ve been looking at costs, and I have a nest egg, but Miami is expensive. Probably too expensive for me to go back to school and focus. And I want to give this my all, just like I gave dancing my all. I want to put all my energy into it without worrying about money for my next meal. But I’m positive I can’t afford to do that in Miami, but possibly can in Tampa.”

Mike played with his breadstick, a thoughtful look on his face. Ken let him think it over. It was always best to wait for Mike to figure out what he wanted to say, rather than putting him on the spot and have him rush into a stuttering, half-thought-out insight.

Mike said, “Of course I’ll look over your budget and shit, no worries there, man, but have you thought about where you’re going to live in Tampa?”

“Naw. I just did a campus tour this afternoon and got the lowdown on the community college which has an RN track. But if I’m going to do it, I’ll have to get on it soon, because classes start mid-August. Why? Do you have a lead?”

“Yeah. Well, kind of. You know my employee Salvador?”

Ken nodded. He knew of him, at least.

“I haven’t been able to give him health insurance, which sucks, cause he’s got kids and shit. But if you rented the spare room in my house for a few hundred, that might make the difference for my finances and allow me to get a policy for him. Plus, you could concentrate on school without fear of getting thrown out on your ass. Kind of win-win.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to crimp your style.”

Mike huffed out a self-conscious laugh. “My style? Dude, you’re barking up the wrong tree there. My style has been hurting since Brooke left. I got no game as a furniture maker. We can’t all be pretty like you.”

Ken rolled his eyes. “Right, because you look like a troll, and don’t have a hittin’ body.”

“Whatever, man, trust me. You won’t be interrupting anything, and you’d be doing me a huge favor.”

“Then, yeah, that would be amazing, simply amazing. But if we’re going to do it, we’ll do it right with contracts and shit. None of that Dallas false promise crap.”

Mike nodded. “Totally, man. Deal?”

“Deal.” 

Ken beamed at Mike, who just chuckled a low laugh, and said, “All right, come on back to my place, and we’ll hash out your finances, and work out a rental contract.”

* * *

* * *

It was ridiculously easy to dismantle his life in Miami, and with Tito’s help and his froyo truck he managed to get everything he was keeping to Tampa barely more than two weeks later. He felt only a little sadness leaving Miami considering he had been there for three years, but it just highlighted how he was making the right move. Miami had turned out to be “making it” for Dallas, but for the rest of them it was just a stepping stone in their path.

They pulled up to Mike’s house, and with his help, as well as Salvador’s, managed to get everything out of the truck in twenty minutes. Ken had really scaled down his stuff since he would only be renting a room, but he was glad for it now since unpacking would be a breeze. 

The four of them settled on the porch to drink beers and chat, with Salvador heading out first since he had a family. Before he left he thanked Ken for his role in getting him health insurance, which brought home to Ken how just moving back to Tampa was making positive changes in more than his life. He thanked Salvador in return for helping them unpack. He could feel the positive energy thrumming between them already, and he was glad. He could always use new friends.

Tito wanted to head back to Miami, so after saying goodbye to him as well, Mike and Ken broke out another set of beers and walked to the beach. They sat on Mike’s bench, and watched the sky change colors as the sun set behind them. Mike said, “It’s cool that you’re here, man.”

Nodding, Ken felt his heart open. “Yeah, totally. Thank you again for offering me a home. It’s amazing feeling excited again, and having you around is a part of that.”

Mike chuckled, and shook his head slightly. “It’s good having you around again, and the other guys. Speaking of which, you done with that?” Ken nodded, and Mike took the empties, and said, “Then come on, I have a welcome home gift for you.”

Ken’s eyebrows rose in surprise, but he followed Mike back to the house and into the garage. “You didn’t have to do that, man. You’re already opening your home to me.”

“I wanted to, and I wanted to show my support for your new direction.”

Mike did a Vanna White wave at a cloth covered rectangle-shaped thing, and then as he pulled off the cloth, he said, “Ta da!”

Underneath was the most beautiful desk Ken had ever seen. A mixture of gleaming steel and polished wood, it was like yin and yang or the marriage of his artistic soul with his new healer path. He was speechless, and he could feel his mouth hanging open.

As Mike shifted nervously in the ensuing silence, Ken couldn’t find the words to express his joy, so he jumped at Mike and threw his arms around him in a tight hug. Mike laughed, but caught him, and hugged back.

Finally Ken could speak again, and he let go of Mike to get a closer look at the desk. He loved the curves and the wood grain against the cool steel. “You’re the best, man. This is amazing!” Mike began explaining the features to him, how he had built it, and where the inspiration had come from.

Ken could see how much love Mike put into his furniture, besides sweat and tears, and he was again overcome with emotion for him. No one had ever put so much love and care into a gift for him, the closest was when his grandmother had knitted him an afghan when he had first moved out of his parent’s house. He still had that afghan. It was one of his prized possessions.

He helped Mike move the desk into his new bedroom, and they placed it under the west facing window so that Ken could watch the sky and sunset as he worked on homework. Before Mike went to his bedroom, Ken pulled him into another hug that he hoped expressed everything that he couldn’t say with mere words. Mike hugged back, and seemed to get it. Ken could feel the loop of good feelings between them.

* * *

* * *

College was hard, but also fulfilling in a way Ken hadn’t expected. Anatomy and Physiology I was kicking his ass, and Ken didn’t go anywhere without flashcards so he could study terminology. Algebra was also a pain, but Mike helped him through some of the trickier parts. Luckily he was good at English, so writing his essays was the easiest part of his new college experience.

He had never been so motivated to study in his life, especially not when he had been in high school all those years ago. He was beginning to realize he had really limited his options and his potential when he was a teenager. Focusing on modeling and acting was all well and good, and Ken didn’t regret the years he had spent pursuing them, but at the same time, he was realizing he could have been expanding his horizons in other ways at the same time.

At the start, he had been afraid that his classes would be full of eighteen-year-olds and he would feel out of place and old, but as it turned out, a lot of people pursued midlife career changes, so he wasn’t even the oldest person in most of his classes. He even made a few new friends because of needing lab partners and study buddies, which was cool. Talking to other mature students who had experienced similar epiphanies to his was comforting.

So he devoted hours and hours to flashcards and problem sets, but he felt so much positive energy flowing towards him as he did it. As the answers, or the way to get to the answer, came quicker and quicker the more he studied, he felt like a champ. And it proved worthwhile when he got his midterm back for Anatomy and Physiology I with a B+. He couldn’t stop smiling.

He wanted to celebrate doing so well on his first midterm, so before heading home he stopped at the grocery store and bought fixings for a vegetable stir fry, and fresh-baked chocolate chip cookies. Turning on the radio, he sang along as he unloaded everything from the car. After unpacking the grocery bags, he began chopping vegetables and making the cookie batter to chill so that it would be ready to go when Mike came home.

Which reminded him of the other important change in his life. He was so thankful to Mike for opening his home to him. It made all the difference having someone to come home to and cook dinner with, and just having a sounding board there when he needed it. He hadn’t realized just how lonely he had gotten without Mercedes. He always missed her, but he was beginning to realize that he missed having someone special more than he missed her specifically, because having Mike around relieved a lot of his loneliness. It was another revelation.

Mike came through the door a little after six with a smile on his face. “Someone’s happy,” he said.

Brandishing his exam, Ken said, “Fuck right, I am!”

Mike took the waving booklet, and opened it to see the B+. His smile broadened. “Fuck, that’s fantastic! You’re going to kill at college!” He then pulled Ken into a tight hug, which Ken was happy to reciprocate as he laughed joyously.

Mike slapped him on the back a couple times, before letting him go. Ken went to take the exam back, but Mike held it aloft out of his reach. “No, man. This is totally going on the fridge.”

“What? No, that’s juvenile.”

“Fuck that shit. You earned it, and I’m proud of you, and I want to see it when I get my milk for coffee in the morning.” He then defiantly put it on the fridge door with the B+ showing prominently, held by a magnet from Myrtle Beach.

Ken blushed at the praise, and was again heartened by Mike’s support. He couldn’t resist hugging Mike again, who laughed, and said, “All right, all right. I’m all sweaty, back off so I can take a shower.”

Ken let him go, but still said, “Like I haven’t hugged you all sweaty from stage before.”

“This is different sweat. I’m grimy.”

“Well, take your shower, and dinner will be ready when you’re done.”

“Sweet. What are we having?”

“Vegetable stir fry, and for dessert, fresh baked chocolate chip cookies.”

Mike’s smile grew wider as Ken opened the fridge door to point to the cookie batter. He said, “Fuck, yeah, you’re the best,” and kissed Ken on the cheek as he headed to the bathroom. As it tingled from the press of Mike’s lips, Ken touched his cheek, and watched Mike’s ass as he walked away.

* * *

* * *

As the heat and humidity finally relented and Thanksgiving came and went, Mike continued to be the best roommate Ken had ever had, even including those Ken had been sexual with. Even Mercedes hadn’t been as supportive of Ken’s ambitions. Mike hung Ken’s tests and papers on the fridge, he still helped him with algebra, and sometimes even helped Ken with his flashcards in the evenings after dinner. 

He was also appreciative of all that Ken did, acting like Ken shouldn’t have to vacuum or wash the dishes. Ken had started cooking more, since Mike had a nicer kitchen than Ken had had in Miami, and he liked doing it. Plus, he got to subtly take care of Mike by making dinner and having leftovers for lunch, which Ken could tell relieved some of the pressure off Mike, even if he never expressed it outright.

And Ken did appreciate Mike. Mike proved to be the best friend Ken had ever had, and Ken didn’t know if he would be as successful in his classes if he didn’t have Mike in his corner. Even just thinking of doing it by himself in Miami gave him chills. He would’ve felt so alone and lonely.

Tonight Ken had made three alarm chili and corn bread, which they had eaten in front of the TV as they both caught up on House of Cards. Afterwards, Mike said, “So, flashcards?”

Ken nodded. “Yeah, finals are coming up faster than I thought. I can get by in Algebra and English, but Anatomy and Physiology I is crucial. I don’t think I’ll be doing much beyond studying for the next three weeks.”

“So break them out. I’ll quiz you.” Mike turned so that one leg was bent on the couch.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I want to. Besides, if I don’t help you, I will either be working, or watching some lame ass reality show. Don’t make me watch Say Yes to the Dress, Ken. That would be cruel.”

Ken laughed, as he knew Mike wanted him to, and searched Mike’s face. Cautiously, he said, “If you’re sure…”

“I’m positive.”

Ken jumped up to get his flashcards for the final, and brought them back to the living room. Sitting down facing opposite Mike, he said, “Okay, start with these. They are the ones from the first midterm, so I should have them down pat.”

Mike started reading off questions and terms, and Ken answered the best he could. He was doing much better on them than he had for the midterm, getting most right or complete this time around, whereas he had been more hesitant the first time around. Familiarity did work.

Mike asked, “What are the major organs of the Urinary System?”

Ken looked at the ceiling. He recited, “2 Kidneys, 2 Ureters, Urinary Bladder, and Urethra.”

Mike nodded. He then asked, “The endocrine system contains what major glands? I remember you having trouble with this one in October.”

“Yeah, man. There’re just so many. Let me see if I got it tonight. Thymus gland, pineal gland, adrenal gland, pituitary gland, sexual glands, pancreas…, thyroid, and parathyroid gland.”

With a small whoop, Mike held up his hand for a high-five. Ken laughed and slapped his hand. Mike asked, “What do they mean about sexual glands? Your penis?”

“No, your balls, man, or testes, and ovaries in women.”

“No shit.”

Ken laughed, but nodded. “No shit.”

Mike laughed too. They went through about twenty more cards before Mike started yawning. Ken took the remaining cards from him, and said, “I know you have an early morning tomorrow. I’ll finish these up, you go to bed.”

“If you’re sure.”

“Positive, man. You’ve already been help enough.”

Mike nodded, and hid another yawn behind his hand. As he stood up and walked past Ken towards the bedrooms, he ran a hand through Ken’s hair. Mike said, “You’re doing great at any rate. You’re gonna kill it, Ken.”

Ken nodded, and turned his head to watch Mike walk towards the hallway. Mike was stretching as he went, and his arm muscles rippled, as his back arched slightly. As Mike disappeared from view, Ken settled back against the couch padding, but didn’t pick up his cards again. Mike had grown increasingly affectionate towards Ken, and Ken didn’t know what to make of it. 

He didn’t mind, that was farthest from his thoughts, but he was wary of reading too much into it. Mike knew Ken was bi, but for all that Ken knew, Mike was purely straight. If it was anyone else, Ken would think they were attracted to him, maybe hitting on him subtly, but with Mike he just wasn’t sure. He consciously did not crumple his forehead as he considered it. No sense getting wrinkles just because he didn’t know what Mike was feeling.

Well, regardless, Ken didn’t mind. He figured he would remain silent, and just accept the affection as another benefit of sharing house with Mike.

* * *

* * *

Mike asked Ken if he wanted to go out dancing for New Year’s, and Ken readily agreed. He had passed all his fall classes, getting a solid B+ in Anatomy and Physiology I, a B in Algebra, and an A in English, and was using the break both to recuperate, as well as study up on the second semester of Anatomy and Physiology. He had Microbiology in the spring semester as well, and he knew that between the two of them it was going to be a challenging semester, so he wanted to get a head start. Still, a night’s break would do him good.

They both dressed in tight jeans, and tighter shirts, Ken’s having a shimmer to it. When Ken walked out of his bedroom, doing up his belt, Mike wolf-whistled, and said, “Looking good, Ken.”

Ken winked at him, and did a twirl, shaking his ass when his back was turned towards Mike. Mike just slapped him on it, and said, “Come on. Let’s get this party rolling.”

They got in Mike’s truck and headed to the first club called Amphitheater where Mike knew the bouncer, George. It was already packed, but Mike got them into the VIP section with no problem. Ken just smiled over the thumping music, already swiveling his hips and getting into the groove. Mike picked up two neon green shots from a passing waitress, handing one to Ken. They clinked test tubes, and downed them with a whoop.

Ken pointed towards the dancefloor, and Mike nodded and shooed him away, taking the empty glass. Ken left with a laugh and final wave at Mike, losing himself in the press of bodies and dancing in the middle of the club.

He caught occasional glimpses of Mike through the crowd as he eventually joined in the dancing. After about an hour, as midnight drew closer, Mike danced up to Ken and threw an arm around his shoulders. Shouting in Ken’s ear, he said, “You up for a little ecstasy?” He had two small tablets in his hand. Ken took one, and they downed them together. Mike was pulled away by his dancing partner, but not before giving Ken a quick kiss on the cheek. Ken threw his arm back around his own dancing partner, a short redhead, and let her grind against him.

As the ecstasy took effect, Ken let his hands wander over the redhead’s firm arms, and sleek stomach. Touch was becoming electrifying, and each different sensation he felt under his hands was captivating. The redhead didn’t mind, as she was doing her own exploring of Ken’s body.

As midnight drew closer and closer, the dancing started breaking up as people paired off for midnight kisses. Ken started looking for Mike, and spotting him back in the VIP section with a blonde woman, he pulled the redhead towards the stairs to the VIP section. She threw her arm around him and whooped.

As Ken and his partner joined Mike and his, Mike drew him into a quick hug. Mike yelled, “This is Britney!”

Ken nodded and pointed towards his own partner. Laughing he said, “I don’t know her name!”

Mike laughed at him, as Ken leaned down to have her tell him it was Christina. Ken pointed to Mike and himself telling her their names. She nodded along, but her hand was straying towards his ass, so he wasn’t paying too much attention, as his mind focused on the touch.

Just then the whole crowd started chanting down from ten towards midnight. Ken and his group joined in for, “Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!” Christina kissed Ken, and Mike and Britney kissed as well. Christina’s mouth tasted like cherry, and her tongue snaked into his mouth. Ken hummed his approval, as they made out for a minute or so. When she finally broke the kiss with a laugh, Ken was smiling as well.

A waitress came by with more shots, so Ken snagged four for their group, bright Day-Glo orange this time, and distributed one to each of them. They clinked glasses, and all shouted, “Happy New Year!” before downing the shots.

They then settled onto one of the couches in VIP. Mike’s girl settled on his lap, but Christina sat next to Ken with a hand stroking his thigh.

Conversation was a bit easier since the music was muted, so Ken let Mike lead them all in some flirtatious banter. It was obvious that Christina and Britney were looking for a good time, but even with their friendliness, Ken wasn’t sure they wanted to come home with Mike and him, and he wasn’t sure he wanted them to either. 

A little after one, Christina was texted by her friends, so she jumped ship first. Ken was happy to exchange one last kiss, but in the end he wasn’t sorry to see her go. He wasn’t sure he was interested in random hookups these days. He briefly wondered why he felt that way, but then light would reflect off Mike’s eyes, and he would get distracted by being high again, even with the thought niggling at the back of his brain.

Britney hung out with them drinking for another hour or so, but then she saw an ex who she would rather hookup with than Mike, so Mike and Ken waved her off with no hard feelings. Ken thought she was nuts to give up on Mike, but he just smiled and wished her a Happy New Year as she left. 

Mike stretched and threw his arm around Ken’s shoulders. “Looks like it is just you and me tonight.”

Ken shrugged. “I don’t mind. It obviously wasn’t meant to be with them.” His hand played with a loose thread on Mike’s jeans, twirling it between his fingertips feeling the slight tug. His hand smoothed a path to Mike’s bared hip. He could still feel the effects of the ecstasy making everything seem more meaningful, and skin to skin contact was irresistible.

Mike said, “I wanted to show you a good time, though.”

“Hey, I’ve had an amazing time! It was just what I needed. And ending the night with my awesome roommate is definitely a good way to go.” 

Ken smiled at Mike, who smiled back. Mike’s gaze shifted to Ken’s lips, which made Ken freeze, but then Mike looked away, and said, “How about some water? We should hydrate.”

“Sure.”

Mike waved down a waitress, they downed their water, and talked about random shit for another hour, before heading out into the cool early morning. Mike had George call them a cab, since he was still buzzed, which arrived in short order.

They made it back home in about fifteen minutes, and Ken insisted on paying for the cab, which Mike did not acquiesce to easily. He was still trying to push a twenty on Ken when they went inside, with Ken laughing and pushing back, saying, “No, no, no.”

Mike began chuckling too, and tried to slide the money into Ken’s pants pocket as they walked into the living room. As they tussled, Ken fell over onto the couch, pushing at Mike’s hand with both of his. Mike was laughing a lot now, and started to tickle Ken’s sides, saying, “Let me pay for it, Ken, let me,” in a singsong voice.

Ken was trying to dodge Mike’s fingers, and grabbing at his hands. Mike climbed onto the couch, sliding in behind Ken to tickle him better. Ken protested, “No, stop! Mike!” but he was laughing too hard to really do more than gasp out the words.

Mike’s fingers thankfully slowed, and stilled against Ken’s waist, under his shirt, until Mike then began petting him. Ken leaned into the touch, humming contentedly. Mike’s fingers were warm and slightly calloused, which felt good against his skin. After a couple of quiet minutes, Mike said, “Hey, you never gave me a New Year’s kiss.”

Blinking softly, Ken looked at Mike’s face. Mike had a mock pout, and Ken’s heart started beating faster. He said, “Britney did.” All those light, affectionate touches Mike had bestowed on him over the past couple of months flashed in his mind. He had always told himself that they meant nothing, but he had never stopped wondering. 

Mike nodded. “Yeah, but getting kissed by a stranger isn’t the same as getting one from your best friend.”

Wondering if that was confirmation enough for Ken to act, wanting to tell Mike that he was Ken’s best friend too, but feeling too overcome with emotion to do it properly, Ken eventually bit the bullet and leaned forward to slant their lips together, sucking on Mike’s bottom lip.

Mike’s hand clutched against his side, before it slid to tighten around his back, and to pull him closer to Mike. Ken let all tension leave his body, and did not resist as Mike maneuvered them so that Ken was underneath him. Mike’s mouth was hot and his tongue moved with a delicacy that reminded Ken of the way Mike danced. All fluid movement and easy flow. 

Ken smoothed one hand across Mike’s back, feeling the breadth, and letting his other hand rake through Mike’s short hair. It felt like he could feel each individual strand bend for his fingers, and Ken figured they were both still riding the high of the ecstasy.

It felt too good to care about that.

Mike whispered, “Come to bed with me, Ken,” as he began kissing down Ken’s neck.

Ken arched to give Mike better access, and barely giving himself a moment to think it through, not caring if it was the ecstasy talking or what, said, “God, yes. Let’s do this.”

Mike nimbly levered off him, and help out a hand to help Ken up off the couch. Once he got his feet on the ground, Mike pulled him up and straight over into another kiss. Mike’s hands played with the hem of his shirt, lifting and dropping it rhythmically, so that it slowly slid up Ken’s torso. Ken started giggling. “Are you doing a routine with my shirt?”

Mike started making boom-chacka-boom noises, as he continued slowly lifting Ken’s shirt to remove it. He asked, “What if I am?”

Ken smiled at him, as Mike giggled his own laugh. Ken said, “Then I get to do one with your shirt. Keep up the soundtrack.”

Mike laughed, but held out his arms and started nodding his head along with the beats he was singing. Ken coyly ducked his head, and looked at Mike through his eyelashes, as he slid his hands along Mike’s hips and then towards center to start unbuttoning Mike’s shirt. He started swaying, and swiveling his hips to Mike’s soundtrack, giving Mike a show.

As he slid each button free, he would flit around Mike, rubbing and grinding against him. He could see Mike’s erection straining against his jeans. Ken slid around to Mike’s back to cradle up against Mike’s ass as he reached around to undo the final buttons. Mike did his own body roll, to grind his ass back into Ken’s crotch. Watching over Mike’s shoulder, as their hips moved in unison, he slid his hands straight down to cradle Mike’s cock through his jeans, and gave a squeeze.

Mike moaned, but it wasn’t enough for Ken. He undid Mike’s jeans, and slid one hand inside his underwear to feel Mike hot and hard in his hand. Over Mike’s shoulder, he watched his hand move, and Mike’s cock’s pink head flash in and out of view. As Ken continued stroking, Mike threw back his head onto Ken’s shoulder, and shuddered, his eyes closed. He said, “If you continue doing that, I’m gonna come before we can get to the condoms.”

Ken stilled, debating. He withdrew his hand. 

He wanted to get fucked more than he desperately wanted to come, although, god, did he desperately want to come. Mike laughed, but it was tinged with relief. He turned, shrugging off his gaping shirt, and with both hands tight on Ken’s neck, kissed the hell out of him.

Moaning, Ken returned the kiss with equal fervor. Mike broke the kiss with a growl, and said, “Bedroom, now.”

Ken just nodded, and let Mike take his hand to drag him to his bedroom. His other hand was one-handedly undoing his own pants, and he was kicking off his shoes as they went. By the time they reached Mike’s bedroom, Ken had both shoes off, and once Mike released his hand, he pushed his pants and underwear down, and kicked them off. Obviously hurrying to catch up, Mike kicked off his shoes, and undressed the rest of the way too.

Ken took hold of Mike’s waist, and tumbled them onto the bed, and laughed in Mike’s face at his look of surprise. Rolling his eyes, Mike smiled back, and initiated another kiss, which Ken was happy to reciprocate. Breaking the kiss, Mike lifted up so he could stroke Ken’s cock, looking entranced down at his hand. Before it could get too drugging, Ken stopped it, and said, “Lube and condoms. Get with the program, Mike.”

“I’ll show you the program,” Mike said, but still rolled to the side, and took out lube and condoms from his dresser drawer.

Ken spread his legs and pulled back his knees. He wasn’t sure what Mike wanted, or what he had experience with, but he definitely was more in the mood to get fucked than the other way around tonight, and he figured either way, Mike would be on-board with that. Mike, as it turned out, was totally on-board, since once he was back between Ken’s legs, his hand went immediately to Ken’s ass, accompanied by a heartfelt groan.

He said, “You have the pertest ass, man.”

Ken wiggled it as best he could from that position as he laughed at Mike’s expression. Mike swatted him lightly on his ass in retaliation, but that just made Ken groan, and demand Mike get a move on right now. Mike just nodded in delight, and dripped some lube on his fingers, which he got lost in feeling between his fingers until Ken kicked him lightly in the side. Mike was obviously still feeling the ecstasy too.

Mike fingered him, adding one by one, until he was up to three fingers pressing in and out rhythmically. He kept dribbling more lube on his fingers, and Ken suspected Mike just liked the way it felt on his fingers, but more lube was always good, and it wasn’t his bed they were making a mess of, so he didn’t say anything.

He was panting hard, and begging Mike for his cock, by the time Mike rolled the condom on. Mike asked, “Can we do it doggy-style?”

“Fuck, we can do it anyway you want, as long as we do it now,” Ken responded as he rolled over and settled on his hands and knees.

Mike felt up his ass with both hands, causing Ken to turn around and say, “You can feel me up as much as you want later, but you need to fuck me _now_.”

Mike let go and kneel-walked his way into place as he said, “I’m holding you to that.”

And then finally Mike was entering him, and Ken let out a long moan full of desire. He squirmed back to take more of Mike into him, and Mike started talking, telling how good he felt, and how good he looked like this. They both stilled for a second once Mike was seated fully, but then he pulled out to thrust hard back in, and then their pace was furious.

It wasn’t one they could keep up for long, but damn if Ken’s orgasm wasn’t going to be killer for just that reason. He could feel the waves building and building, until he finally couldn’t take it anymore, and reached a hand back to stroke himself into an earth-shattering climax. It seemed to shake him forever, and he could hear Mike cursing behind him as his hips lost their rhythm and began thrusting erratically, until he too came with a shout.

Mike slumped down onto Ken’s back for a second, and then rolled them both to the side, out of the wet spots.

Ken weakly patted Mike’s hip in thanks, too spent to talk at that moment.

Finally Mike moved to take off his condom with a groan. Ken rolled onto his back, and grimaced at the ruined sheets. He said, “Come on, let’s go to my room. Your bed is gross now.”

Mike nodded. As he stood, he said, “But it was worth it, though. Damn.”

Ken stumbled to his feet, being steadied by Mike, and said, “Fuck, yeah. Definitely.”

They went to Ken’s room and collapsed on his bed side by side, and Ken couldn’t think of a better New Year’s Eve. Soon he was fast asleep.

* * *

* * *

Ken was a bit surprised at how adding sex to their relationship didn’t change their life much. Ken still cooked dinner most nights, Mike still helped him with flashcards and studying, and they both worked hard and had little time for anything else.

In some ways it simplified things. Ken didn’t worry about being a bother quite so much, and Mike stopped treating Ken like a guest, and more easily accepted Ken’s help around the house. They both seemed to release tension neither one of them had been aware they were holding until it was gone.

Plus, the sex was smoking hot, which made them both more relaxed and in good spirits.

It was good that his home life was so settled, because school was turning out to be a harder challenge this semester. He had both Microbiology and Anatomy and Physiology II, which were taking up all his time with studying, memorization, and lab time. He barely had time to study for his Sociology class, and he was worried that it might slip through the cracks.

He had thought that the first semester back at school would be the tougher of the two this year, because it was the first back in a long time, but that wasn’t turning out to be true. His classes were just that little bit more intense this semester, and he was worried that nursing school was just going to up the bar further, and he wouldn’t be able to make the next leap.

As midterms approached, he took to meditating longer and longer every day to try and find clarity.

The last Saturday in March, he was coming back inside after meditating for an hour to get a drink and go over his nursing application again, which was due right after finals, when Mike found him in the kitchen.

Mike gave him a long look, which made Ken nervous. Before he could ask what was wrong, thinking that it would be just his luck to have his thing with Mike implode just as he was nervous about school, Mike sighed, and shook his head. “Okay, I’ll bite. What’s eating you, man?”

Cautiously, Ken licked his bottom lip. Not wanting to burden Mike with his worries and fretting, he offered, “Nothing?”

Mike crossed his arms, and gave Ken a pointed look. “You can not tell me all you want, but I promise you’ll feel better to get it off your chest.”

Relieved that Mike was just concerned about him, and not kicking him out or some other horrible thing, Ken shook his head. “It really is nothing. I’m meditating on it.”

“Yeah, I know, dude. You’re meditating twice as long as you were this fall. That’s partly how I know for a fact you are not okay, okay?”

Ken cocked his head to the side. “Partly how you know?”

“Come on, man. Look at you. Your hair’s a mess, and you have the beginning of a beard. Clean-cut Ken is a scruffy mess, so, yes, I know something is up!”

Self-consciously touching the hair on his chin, Ken looked at the floor in defeat. He hadn’t shaved in five days, and he barely recognized himself in the mirror, no wonder Mike had noticed. He hadn’t even had time to do his eyebrows in longer than he was willing to admit.

His shoulders slumped. “It’s school, man.”

“What about school, Ken?”

“This semester is just so much harder than last semester. I don’t know if I can continue to do this if every semester is going to be harder!” By the end of his speech, Ken’s hands were tugging in his hair, and he was staring at Mike in despair. “What if I can’t do it, Mike? What else can I do? I have no skills besides stripping. And even I won’t be pretty forever.”

Mike approached him carefully, and took hold of his hands, pulling them away from his hair. He took hold of both of Ken’s hands in one of his, and smoothed down Ken’s hair with the other. With a tender look on his face, he said, “You can do this, I promise. I know it’s hard; it’s not like anything either of us have ever done before, but I have every faith in you.”

Ken whispered, “It’s just so much.”

“I know, hey, I know. I’m here with you, though, and you’re working your ass off. It’ll pay off.” Mike hugged him tight, and Ken leaned into his strength.

After a long minute, Mike thumped him on the back, and held him at arm’s length. “You know what you need?”

Ken let out a shaky laugh. “I honestly have no idea. Meditating hasn’t opened up any insights yet.”

“A spa day.” Mike ran his hand over Ken’s scruffy beard, and raised an eyebrow at him. 

Scoffing, Ken batted his hand away, and replied, “I don’t have time for a spa day!” But deep in his heart, it sounded like bliss.

“Ken, if you don’t take a day off, you’re going to burn out. And then all you’ll do is have time for spa days.”

“Fuck,” Ken said and dropped his head to Mike’s chest. He mumbled, “You really think it’ll help?”

“I’m positive. Come on, get some real pants on and shave off the monstrosity, and I’ll call around seeing which places have two spots open.”

“You’re coming with me?” Ken looked up in surprise, and couldn’t contain his excitement at the thought of having a fun day with Mike.

Mike gave him a small grin. “Fuck, yeah. I could use a break too, and I want to make sure you don’t sneak flashcards in during your mani-pedi.”

Ken laughed, and kissed him. Mike slipped him some tongue until Ken broke the kiss, knowing they wouldn’t make it out of the house if they continued kissing that intently. “Thank you. You’re the fucking best.”

Mike cheerfully patted him on the ass as he went to get ready, and Ken laughed.

* * *

* * *

Ken was much more relaxed after his spa day with Mike, and it showed in his attitude. He stressed less, which made studying easier, and he felt good about his chances after he took his midterms. He whooped when they posted results and he had an A- in Microbiology, and another B+ in Anatomy and Physiology II. Even in Sociology he had a solid B.

When he showed Mike, Mike put gold stars on the papers, and hung them on the fridge. Ken could only beam at him.

He had prepared his nursing program application, and was happy with it, so now was just finishing up the semester, and crossing his fingers for an acceptance letter in the summer. He wouldn’t be starting classes until the following winter, but it was just the way the schedule worked since he had to pass all his prerequisite classes before he could put in his application.

In the meantime, he headed down to the financial aid office to see if he qualified for any grants or something going forward if he was accepted. Even though renting the room at Mike’s helped a lot, it was still touch and go whether he would be able to afford another three years without working. The R.N. program at the community college was another two years, but he hoped to get a B.S.N. after that at the University of South Florida which added another year.

He could pick up stripping again after these classes ended and before nursing classes started up again next January, but he was thinking of taking some more classes instead so that he could remain focused on the way to nursing school. Maybe Chemistry or Psychology would be helpful, and would keep him on the ball.

He entered the air-conditioned office, and walked up to the reception desk. “Hi there,” he said with a big smile, figuring every bit of good-will he could get would help. “I’m here to see a counselor about financial aid for the nursing program next spring?”

The receptionist blinked under his smile, before giving her head a shake, and saying, “Of course. If you’ll just sign in here, someone will be with you shortly.” Ken beamed at her again, just to watch her dumbfounded expression, and after writing down his name, strutted to a chair to sit down.

Whoever said stripping didn’t provide life skills had never charmed a receptionist.

Ken had his flash cards out to study, but a mere five minutes later he was called back into one of the offices. The slight, Hispanic woman inside shook his hand, and said, “I’m Mrs. Morales. How can I help you?”

Ken introduced himself, and they sat down to discuss his options. Afterwards his head was spinning with Federal Pell Grants, Florida Student Assistance Grants, work study options, subsidized loans, unsubsidized loans, and private nursing scholarships. He desperately wished Mike could have come with him, since Mike had the better financial head on his shoulders. He mostly just nodded along, gathered the brochures and applications, and hoped Mike had free time this weekend to go over it with him.

Thanking Mrs. Morales, and dredging up a nice smile for her despite his anxiety, she just patted him on the shoulder and wished him good luck.

Surprisingly when Ken got home, Mike was already there relaxing in front of the TV. Ken asked, “Hey! What are you doing home so early?”

“The truck broke down. We had to cut our deliveries short.”

“Oh, no, man. What’s wrong with it?”

Mike said, “Luckily, it just looks like the alternator, but we have to wait for parts.”

Settling on the couch next to Mike, dropping his backpack on the floor in front of his feet. Ken replied, “That is good. That shouldn’t be too expensive.” He sighed heavily. “Speaking of money, I was just at the financial aid office, and I might need your help going through everything, if you don’t mind?”

Mike lifted his arm invitingly, and Ken snuggled underneath, so that Mike could wrap his arm around Ken’s shoulders. Mike said, “Sure, but I thought you were going to live off your nest egg?”

“I was when I thought it would be a straight four years with no gaps, but I can’t start the nursing program until January, and I would prefer to take extra classes in-between rather than strip or do something unrelated, which makes it five years at the shortest. I don’t know if my money will cover that far.”

“You know I’ll help out however much I can, right?”

Ken looked into Mike’s earnest face, and said, “Fuck, Mike. You need to save for your retail space. I’m not going to get in the way of your dreams.”

Mike started saying, “We’re in this together-” but Ken cut him off.

“Yeah, we are, man, which means your goals are just as important as mine. And I have options for money, some of them are even grants, which means I don’t have to pay back a cent. Let’s look into that first before you go giving me money that you need for your business. All right?”

Staring intently at Ken, Mike was silent for long seconds. Ken hoped his resolve showed through. Finally Mike nodded slowly, and softly said, “Yeah, okay.”

Wanting to lighten the mood since they didn’t have to solve their money questions right this second, Ken slid has hand along Mike’s thigh towards his groin. “So now that we settled that, what, oh what, shall we do this afternoon?”

Mike grinned at him, and put his hand over Ken’s to move it over his cock. He leaned back further on the couch and spread his legs so that Ken could really wrap his fingers around it and squeeze lightly. Humming contentedly, Mike finally said, “Sixty-nine?”

Ken raised an eyebrow, and grinned. “Something we’ve never done before, sweet.”

Chuckling along, Mike sat up, and pulled off his shirt one-handed. Standing, up he held out a hand to Ken, who let Mike pull him up. Mike kissed him once they were both vertical, and stripped off Ken’s t-shirt. Mike took Ken’s hand, and asked, “My room or yours?”

“We can do mine.”

Scoffing, Mike said, “You just say that because the chance of a mess is small.” Still he led the way to Ken’s room.

Ken admitted, “I don’t like sleeping in the mess. It’s gross.”

“You know you’re going to be up close and personal with other people’s bodily fluids as a nurse, right?”

“I don’t mind that, I just mind sleeping in it.”

Mike shucked his shorts and underwear, and fondly said, “You’re such a weirdo sometimes, man.”

Ken finished stripping too, and settled on his side on the bed, bending his upper leg. Mike climbed up lying crosswise to Ken. Ken said, “You’re one to talk. You dance in your shop.”

“Shut up. You think it’s hot.”

Ken smiled. “I do.” They both then reached for the other’s cock, and stroked each other into full hardness. Ken matched his speed to Mike’s, which was slower than he would do it by himself, but felt good here and now.

As Ken sucked one of Mike’s balls into his mouth, Mike licked up Ken’s cock, and sucked on the head. It was on then. Ken didn’t mean for it to become a competition, but they couldn’t seem to stop trying to one-up each other, and try to make the other lose control first. 

Soon they were both bobbing and sucking in rhythm, always going faster and faster. Ken moaned around Mike’s cock when Mike slid a hand around to grab his ass and squeeze, which in turn made Mike groan out loud, and his cock to dribble some precome out adding to the bitter taste in Ken’s mouth.

Mike squeezed his ass again, and sucked particularly hard in turn, which made Ken shudder and close his eyes in ecstasy. Ken didn’t stop sucking though, and their back and forth continued. As the musky smell in the room intensified, Ken could feel his orgasm building slowly, inching closer and closer. It felt like taffy warming up, and pulling and stretching him until he was ready to snap.

Knowing he was so close, Mike surprised Ken by coming first, spilling his come into Ken’s eager mouth. Mike shook and trembled through it, and his mouth went slack on Ken’s cock for a long minute as he came and recovered. Ken petted him through the aftershocks, until Mike sucked him back down like a roaring furnace with new fuel. Mike grabbed Ken’s ass with both hands, and encouraged him to thrust and Ken was lost. Just a couple more thrusts and sucks, and he was coming with his own muffled groan against Mike’s thigh.

As Ken came down from the high of orgasm, Mike rolled onto his back, and said, “Man, that was just what I needed. Thank you.”

Ken, still too overcome for words, just clumsily patted Mike’s thigh. Mike grabbed for his hand, and squeezed, pulling Ken’s hand to his belly, and holding it there. Ken felt cherished just by that small gesture, and he slipped into a light doze with a smile on his face.

* * *

* * *

As finals approached, Ken was feeling much more secure than he had felt at the time of midterms. The spa day had helped, but Mike also began making Ken take periodic breaks with him, and the recuperative time really helped keep Ken on an even keel. It helped that Ken had done so well on his midterms and his lab reports that he could totally bomb his finals and still pass his courses. And considering he knew he could get at least a C right now on tests in every class, he would definitely do better than bomb.

He had signed up to take Psychology and Ethics classes during the summer, saving Chemistry for the fall semester. On the recommendation of his career counselor, he also called an AIDS hospice that was looking for volunteers to visit the patients, so he could gain some relevant experience during the summer and fall. He wouldn't be a nurse or acting like one, but he would be in the right environment, which should give him some insight. Plus, he liked the idea of helping end-of-life patients. 

Mike had helped him understand all the financial aid paperwork, and they had a plan of attack for aid money once Ken got accepted into the program. That was the only thing Ken was truly anxious about these days. He knew he was a solid candidate based on his class performance, but he wasn't sure they would overlook his decade as a stripper, or if that would count against him. He hoped it wouldn't, but it just took one narrow-minded person to make all of his plans fall through.

Ken didn't have classes on Fridays, so he was home studying while doing laundry and some light cleaning when his phone rang. Picking it up he was surprised to see it was his agent, who hadn't called him since October when he had turned down another YouTube role, and they had gotten into a screaming fight about the direction of Ken's career. Jack was melodramatic and a firecracker, and he had a habit of destroying Ken's mellow nature. Their relationship had always been contentious.

Curious, Ken answered the phone with, "Hey, man, what's going on?"

“Ken, my man! Have I got an audition for you! None of that Youtube stuff you hate.”

Jack sounded so enthused, Ken felt a sliver of hope. Doing another commercial this summer like the Tide campaign would be minimal work with huge payoffs. It could pad his nest egg for that extra year he needed for the nursing degrees he wanted. He asked, “Yeah, man? What are we talking about?”

“You’re going to love this. A national campaign for Free Credit Report dot com! It includes the whole package. Singing, a little dancing, and of course some spoken lines.”

“That sounds good. When’s the audition? You remember I have classes, right?”

“Right, right. But this is a national campaign, Ken. Not something to pass up.”

“And I won’t, if it fits my schedule.”

“Ken, be reasonable. This could make your career!”

Ken’s hope began flickering out. That was classic Jack-speak for the Youtube stuff. “What aren’t you telling me, Jack?”

With too much rush, and bluster, Jack replied, “Nothing! Nothing! I just think you need to keep your eye on the ball. This could be a big break for the both of us.”

“And I said I would be happy to audition, if it worked around my classes.”

Jack sighed. “Does May fifteenth work for you?”

Ken checked his calendar. It was the day before finals started, but he could probably make it work. Miami might be a bit of a trip, and he would lose the whole day, but it might be worth the shot, as Jack kept saying. He said, “That might be possible. Where is it?”

Jack coughed, and mumbled, “New York City.”

Ken’s mouth dropped open. “I can’t up and go to New York City just for an audition!”

“Ken, be reasonable. This is a national campaign!”

“You’re the one being unreasonable. I can’t just pick up and go anymore.”

“Do you really want to give up the chance of a lifetime?”

That stopped Ken in his tracks, because he didn’t want to give up the chance of a lifetime, but he didn’t believe the chance to act in a commercial was that chance anymore. Ken said, “If you had something definite, not just a chance, and if it was better than a commercial, I would be all in, but you don’t.”

“This is make it or break it time. If you aren’t in, I don’t think I can keep finding work for you.”

Ken’s gaze fell on his Microbiology textbook, covered with highlights and notes. He looked around Mike’s condo that had become home to him, and thought of Mike and all they had achieved together. With dawning awe at how much he had changed, he replied, “Then I think we have to part ways, man. I need more in my life then iffy chances.”

He hung up.

His phone immediately started ringing, but he ignored it, as well as the numerous texts that Jack sent Ken to change his mind. Ken’s mind was made up, and he knew he was happy where he was. He left his phone twitching on the kitchen table with each buzzing text, and went out to meditate on the beach.

He wanted to revel in the feeling of home he had.

* * *

* * *

Finals came and went in a blur of studying. Ken barely saw Mike, even though they lived together, and it somehow added to the stress, but Ken didn’t see a way around it. He spent more time in the library with his study buddies, and less time at home. 

Even when he got home, he didn’t want to interrupt Mike’s sleep, so didn’t join him in his room, but instead went to his own. It was lonely sleeping alone every night, and he missed Mike desperately, but he wanted to be considerate of Mike.

Finally, his last final occurred, his lab practical for Anatomy and Physiology II, and he was completely done. Ken laughed giddily with relief once he left the lab, and briefly talked through some of the tricky sections with his classmates. They invited him out to celebrate, but Ken wanted to get home and fix a celebratory dinner to share with Mike, so he declined.

Ken stopped at the grocery store, buying ingredients for lasagna and for double chocolate chip cookies. He really wanted to celebrate in style, and he knew how much Mike liked it when he made both of them. He happily settled in the kitchen, humming and singing along to the radio as he prepped and cooked everything.

Once the lasagna was in the oven, and his clip-on timer was set for forty-five minutes, Ken wondered where Mike was. It was after six, almost seven even, which was late for him. Looking out the door, he could see a light shining out of Mike’s shop, so Ken slipped on some flip-flops and headed out to see if Mike had a rush order, or if he could break for dinner. It would suck if Ken had to celebrate alone.

Ken leaned against the doorway, and watched Mike work for a few moments. Mike always had such grace about his movements, and he was a delight to watch either on stage, or even just here in his workroom. Mike finally noticed him, and turning off his blowtorch, he turned towards Ken. He crossed his arms, as he leaned against the workbench, and he wasn’t smiling.

There was a weird vibe in the air, and the smile slid off Ken’s face. He suddenly felt unsure. Still, he said, “Dinner will be ready in a bit. Lasagna.”

Strange emotions flickered across Mike’s face, and Ken couldn’t tell what he was thinking, but he didn’t like how they definitely weren’t positive emotions. Mike said, “I’m not hungry.”

Ken frowned. “I was hoping we could spend some time together. It was my last final today.”

Mike scoffed.

Taken by surprise, Ken just stared at Mike in confusion. Mike, who had always been his biggest cheerleader, had just dismissed him completing his finals. It didn’t make any sense. Ken almost wanted to check for pods in the basement, if they had a basement. Too thrown, Ken also crossed his arms defensively, and said, “What?”

Mike slammed the piece of metal he was holding down on the workbench. Ken flinched. He had never been scared of Mike, had never had reason to be, but he still flinched. Mike said, “You know what? I’m not doing this again.”

“I don’t understand.”

Mike gave him a furious look. “Don’t play me, Ken.”

Running a shaky hand through his hair, Ken replied, “I don’t, I’m not playing you. I honestly have no idea what’s going on.”

Mike turned around to rest both hands on the workbench. When he turned back towards Ken, his face was alarmingly blank. Ken felt a chill shiver down his spine.

Mike said, “Yeah, right. All right, you want me to do it all, I’ll fucking do it. When are you leaving?”

Ken had never experienced it before, but he felt all the color and life drain out of his face in one fell swoop. He felt shaky, and his voice came out in a whisper. “You’re kicking me out?”

Ken’s question finally seemed to shake Mike, because surprise crossed his face, and he took a step towards Ken when Ken wavered. But Ken got himself under control, leaning against the door jamb heavily, and Mike stayed where he was across the room. “Don’t put this on me. I’m not the one leaving.”

“I’m not leaving either!”

“Bullshit! I saw the texts, Ken. Don’t lie to me.”

Ken couldn’t stop his forehead from scrunching up. “What texts? I have no idea what’s happening.”

“The ones from your agent. Ring any bells, yet,” Mike replied sarcastically.

“I haven’t talked to Jack in a month. What…, oh my god, you think I’m going to New York.” As realization hit Ken, all the pieces fell into place. He stared at Mike who was staring back. Ken said, “How can you think I’d do that?”

Mike finally looked uncertain, but he said, “It’s what you’ve dreamt of, how could I think anything else?”

Smiling a small, bitter smile, thinking of commercials, Youtube, Mickey and all the other mediocre acting jobs he had managed to scrounge together, Ken said, “No, it’s the dream I settled for. It wasn’t my actual dream. And you know, _you know_ , I have a new dream now. How could you think I would give all this up?”

Running a hand through his hair, Mike scoffed again, but it wasn’t at Ken this time, it was at himself. He waved an arm around the shop, and towards the condo, and then at his torso. “Right. All this is your dream. Studying all hours of the night, a condo in Tampa, and a broken-down me. Right. This is no one’s dream, Ken, no one’s.”

Ken peered closely at Mike, who did look broken-down in the moment, but Ken knew it had nothing to do with him. Feeling even more bitter, Ken bitingly said, “I’m not Brooke.”

Mike twitched like Ken had hit him, and hard. “Fuck. Fuckity, fucking fuck. I know that, shit.” Mike slumped down onto his stool. “I’m sorry.”

Taking some deep, calming breaths, Ken re-centered himself. He needed some clarity before he lost everything he wanted through carelessness. Taking slow steps towards Mike, Ken knelt in front of him. He took hold of Mike’s shaking hands, and squeezed. “I’m right where I want to be, Mike. New York has nothing to offer me that compares. I’m here for as long as you’ll have me.”

Mike searched his face, and Ken stared back. He hoped everything showed in his face. All his hopes and dreams, and his desire for a future with Mike. In a burst of movement, Mike stumbled to kneel on the floor too, his stool skittering backwards on its wheels. He took hold of Ken’s face, and kissed him passionately. 

Ken just had a second to respond, before Mike was breaking the kiss, and leaning his forehead against Ken’s. “Shit, Ken, I want you to stay forever. I am in so fucking deep, there is no finding the way out without you.”

“Me too, Mike, me too. I promise.”

Mike kissed him again, and it lasted long enough for Ken to kiss back, and put all his feelings into it. Mike was squeezing him tight, like he was still afraid Ken would disappear, but it just made Ken feel cherished.

They were kissing so intently, Ken heard chimes and bells ringing in his ears. It was like the world was celebrating their love too. Mike broke the kiss, and Ken tried to initiate it again, but Mike held him back. “What is that ringing noise?’

Ken blinked his ardor away, and the here and now came rushing back into focus. “Shit! The lasagna!” Ken unclipped his timer, turning it off, and rushed to his feet, running for the condo. He could hear Mike laughing in the background.

Mike must have followed at a more sedate pace, because he came strolling into the kitchen as Ken was placing the perfectly cooked lasagna on the counter. He peered over Ken’s shoulder, and wrapped his arms around Ken’s waist. “Looks good. Still willing to celebrate with me?”

Ken turned in his arms, to wrap his hands around Mike’s face. “Always, Mike, always.” He kissed him for all he was worth.


End file.
